


Wandering Watcher

by SilverRoseofLight



Category: Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning, Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Weirdness, fluff i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRoseofLight/pseuds/SilverRoseofLight
Summary: Sometimes, when he wanders the halls, he remembers the time before. The time when he was young, when it was the three of them.Just the three of them. Baldi, Roy, and Prince. The three weirdos. The three crazies. The three friends.





	Wandering Watcher

Sometimes, when he wanders the halls, he remembers the time before. The time when he was young, when it was the three of them.

Just the three of them. Baldi, Roy, and Prince. The three weirdos. The three crazies. The three friends.

He still remembers the first time they met each other. It was elementary, and they were all in the same class. Baldi in a green sweater, Roy in ratty overalls, and him in a striped black shirt. Somehow, even then, he knew that Baldi and Roy were different.

Baldi was good at numbers. He was so good that the teacher asked him to go up to the chalk board and show his work. But when he did, all that was shown was a block of something that made everyone's head spin and the teacher black out.

Roy asked questions, which the teachers liked until he began asking questions about the things that were pouring in and out of their mouths and ears. The one teacher that asked him to elaborate ended up trying to eat his hand and managed half.

Prince well. . .he hung around the two. He had watched it all with awe. His classmates ran and screamed and cried, but he was fascinated. He tried to figure out the blocky alien text to no avail and stared at the teachers only to see nothing but their unsettled expressions. So, he did next best thing- he befriended them. It wasn't even that hard. (Well, beyond explaining what a friend was anyway.) Baldi was eager to have someone to share his math with, and Roy agreed when the colorful not-people in his head told him to for the purpose of "spreading the diseased spores of their knowledge" or something of the sort.

And just like that, they were friends. Or what they considered were friends anyway. Prince was never really sure. He still isn't actually. Based on what he knew and saw, friends talked and played games. His little group usually just sat around and stared at things, or Prince stared at the resulting chaos whenever the Roy and Baldi did more than just stare. But. . .sometimes, sometimes they'd do things that made Prince think they really could call each other friends.

Once when there was going to be a math test, and only Baldi could understand the topic among the three of them, he had forced himself to use the Arabic number system so that he could teach them. It had taken him all night and made him feel awfully sick for a week afterwards, but he had smiled his uncanny red-lipped smile when they showed him their grades, and Prince would be hard-pressed to find another memory of him so glad.

Once when Baldi was bullied, and it went beyond simple name-calling and resulted in a nasty bump on his head, Prince had run to the nearest class to get a teacher and Roy had done. . .something. Prince hadn't returned in time to see was exactly he had done and Baldi had blacked out because of the head trauma. But the bully was simultaneously trying to jump out the fourth-story window while gauging out his eyes and eardrums. Roy had never told them what he had done, but Prince still remembers the dark look in his eyes as he had stood protectively in front of Baldi.

Once when Baldi didn't want to go home and Roy couldn't, Prince snuck them into his treehouse and there they stayed for the night. They watched the stars together, and they guessed when they would die. Roy gave some mind-boggling answer that came from something he called a screaming chrono-astrolabe and Baldi calculated for a minute before saying that Roy's guess was ninety-seven percent accurate. They talked for a while about the education system as they did on occasion, then shared a blanket between the three of them and fell asleep.

All of that was a long, long time ago though. They grew up, and they were taught more things at school. They grew up, and one day Roy ran away. Baldi and Prince kept growing up without him, and now Baldi owns his own schoolhouse, and he's been made the principal of the thing. The last time heard Roy's name was when a passing student mentioned an educational program he was making. (If his memories of their chats of education are anything to go by, his show will be worth a few stares.)

Prince still watches things, except now he does more than just watch. He tries to keep some sense of order in the madhouse of a school, and he tries to be fair the way he wishes teachers were when he was a student. There isn't much else he can do really. So he watches, and he disciplines, and sometimes when he wanders the halls, he remembers.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that they might get along.


End file.
